


soft love

by jaehafxcker



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehafxcker/pseuds/jaehafxcker
Summary: It’s more than worth it as Zeno’s mouth gently claims his own, over and over again. [Shin-ah/Zeno.]





	soft love

**Author's Note:**

> for mikayla & shaan. also thanks to caro for pointing out my typos so i could fix them!

Zeno handles him with oh so much care, slender fingers resting over Shin-ah’s jaw and providing a light guide that coaxes the blue dragon to keep his head tilted upward; there’s a mild discomfort in his neck from such an awkward angle, but it’s more than worth it as Zeno’s mouth gently claims his own, over and over again, lips so soft and warm and _delicious_. Shin-ah returns those kisses eagerly despite his clear inexperience and uncertainty, but Zeno is tender and slow, following the movements of Shin-ah’s curious mouth rather than taking the lead.

“Seiryuu–” The word comes out in a breathless sigh against Shin-ah’s mouth, and Zeno’s hands are cupping the blue dragon’s face, the tips of his fingers beneath the mask and pressed flush against his skin. Shin-ah chases his lips when he pulls back, but Zeno holds him still and gazes down at him. “–should take off his mask. It’ll make things so much easier on Zeno.”

Thick, heavy silence hangs between the two for a long moment – Zeno is perched above Shin-ah’s lap, a knee on either side of his precious Seiryuu’s hips. Shin-ah is searching Zeno’s gaze through the black haze of his mask; delicate blue stares so intently back at him that Shin-ah swears his immortal partner can see through it and into his own eyes, and his heart stutters at the thought. He’s turning the tender request over in his mind, lips pressed into a thin line as he studies the absolute adoration in Zeno’s eyes that twinkles behind shades of gorgeous blue and leaves his pupils blown wide.

Zeno’s gaze softens at Shin-ah’s hesitation, and his mouth curves into a warm, understanding smile. “You don’t have to, Seiryuu,” he says, and his voice is so incredibly gentle that, for a moment, Shin-ah wonders how he could have even considered refusing.

“I…want to,” Shin-ah murmurs slowly, and the words are followed up with a curt nod – after all, it’s just Zeno, _sweet_ Zeno. This is someone who he loves and trusts dearly, after all, and Zeno has clearly expressed that he feels the same towards the Seiryuu on multiple occasions.

There’s a brief lag between Shin-ah’s answer and Zeno’s movements, a few seconds of fond silence in which the smaller boy is so affectionately gazing upon that mask that he almost wishes didn’t exist; it’s truly a shame that eyes so indescribably gorgeous must be hidden from the world. And then those small hands are nudging it up over Shin-ah’s face, removing it and the abundance of cozy white fur that hangs down the Seiryuu’s back; Shin-ah squints, blinks in the sunlight when the darkness is lifted, and his unobstructed gaze immediately settles upon the face so close to his own – and he studies Zeno, swiftly taking in every fine detail that dangerous yellow eyes can reach.

Shin-ah thinks that Zeno _must_ be glowing. Maybe it’s the way the sun’s warm light is shining on thick, golden hair, casting an alluring halo over the immortal dragon hovering over his lap. Maybe it’s because his fair skin is tinged with rose, his face flushed from the passionate kisses shared just minutes before. Maybe it’s that sweet, tempting mouth, those delicious lips just slightly parted as though he’s contemplating stealing even more kisses than he has already. Maybe it’s how Zeno’s smile is reflected so clearly in his eyes, so full of happiness and raw affection that Shin-ah only wants to delve deeper into his gaze.

But this exploration of – this absolute _feast_ upon – Zeno’s features is brought to an abrupt halt when Shin-ah comes crashing out of where he had lost himself in his mind, in his desire to explore his partner’s gaze to a void from which he might not _return_; Zeno has shifted much too heavily, settling himself quite firmly on Shin-ah’s lap, and the unfamiliar twisting in his abdomen has him gritting his teeth to bite back a groan. Shin-ah’s fingers bunch up the fabric of Zeno’s robe where his hands are resting over his waist, and Zeno’s legs circle around his hips.

“Zeno is so glad to see Seiryuu’s beautiful face.” His fingertips are ghosting over Shin-ah’s skin and tracing the markings down his face before he smooths his thumbs over rapidly flushing cheeks.

“…Beautiful,” Shin-ah echoes, and they both know he isn’t questioning Zeno’s statement; he’s referring to Zeno himself.

There’s no time for Zeno to respond; this time, it’s Shin-ah who closes the gap between them, a little too quickly, and he captures Zeno’s mouth with a little more force than intended. Zeno, however, welcomes the kiss with a startled noise that only accentuates that foreign heat coiling up in Shin-ah’s stomach and leaves his heart absolutely _racing_. Zeno’s fangs are sharper than his own, but the nibbles that prompt Shin-ah to part his lips are gentle, tongue deft and curious as he licks his way into his partner’s mouth. These kisses are zealous and wet and _deep_, and when Zeno draws away for a breath, Shin-ah moves in and swiftly catches his mouth again.

Zeno slides in even closer, centimeters shrinking into nothing as their chests are pressed flush together, and Shin-ah finds himself leaning back with Zeno’s eager weight so heavy against him. Trembling hands are still squeezing the fabric of those loose robes, grip growing even tighter with each impatient movement that his smaller partner makes on his lap.

And suddenly, it just feels far too hot – it’s a relatively cool day, with crisp air and a beautiful, early-autumn sun, but Shin-ah’s layers are just too much against the heat of Zeno’s body. His skin is crawling with warmth, and these foreign sensations are so overwhelming that he finds himself squirming, desperate to loosen the clothes that are now so infuriatingly _tight_. He’s panting when he finally finds the strength to break away from Zeno’s sweet mouth, and his hands leave his partner’s waist to fumble with the sash around his own.

“Seiryuu must be getting uncomfortable.” Zeno’s breath is hot and ragged against his ear, and moist lips caress the sensitive skin just below. He helps slide the fur-trimmed robe from Shin-ah’s shoulders once the sash is discarded next to his mask; he starts shrugging off his own robes, mouth softly moving along the curve of Shin-ah’s jaw. “That’s okay; Zeno is, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this probably isn't the best; i haven't written in a really long time, so i'm super rusty. hope y'all enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
